royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Eli Rowntree
Ellande "Eli" Oliva Rowntree is a prince of Tara-Ingerilor and the youngest son of King Godfrey. He joins Merek's uprising because he believes a victory for Merek will end the conflict the fastest. Biography Early Childhood Eli's mother, Lady Rowntree, became the king's concubine with the intent of bearing him a son that would one day be king. Her first child, however, was a daughter, Isolde. All while doting on her infant daughter, Lady Rowntree hired assassins to do away with the king's other children and their mothers. Seven deaths in total are contributed to her. Five years after Isolde's birth, her mother had another child, whom she named Ellande. Although it was a son, the king had produced so many other children that Lady Rowntree entertained no hope of him becoming king. When Eli was only a few months old, Lady Rowntree was assassinated by a cutthroat hired by Lady Seymour, who sought to protect her own offspring. After her mother's death, young Isolde took on responsibility for her baby brother. As the youngest of the king's surviving children until the discovery of Rosaline de Clare's existence, not much attention was paid to Eli. He was noted as being withdrawn and not spending much time with anyone except his sisters Isolde and Faye, the next youngest. Eli's only other two friends are Dionysia Mauntell, the younger sister of Faye's retainer Eve, and Dei Capulet, the half-brother of Eli's half-brother Leto. When Eli was twelve, he asked Dionysia to be his retainer. Merek's Revolution The Angel's Awakening After the Great Angel awakens, it collects Eli's life, along with his family. It offers him death as a mercy. Adulthood After the conflict dies down, Eli is allotted a portion of Tara-Ingerilor to govern. He never marries and has no children. The Event Eli disappears during the Event along with his family and retainer. Appearance Eli is a boy of small stature, with dark brown hair and dark, agate gray eyes. He stands at about 5'5 and has a birthmark located between his shoulder blades. Personality Essentially the king's youngest child in Rosa's absence, Eli is a loner who's content with his siblings taking up the spotlight. Most people regard him to be very mellow, but in reality he's always a nervous wreck. He rarely lets it show, preferring to express himself in a somber, often sullen way. Relationships Isolde Rowntree Eli is very close to Isolde, as she's the closest thing he's had to a mother. At times, his attachment is borderline unhealthy, as his dislike of Sudhana stems from his unwillingness to let her go. Faye Carteret Marcella Beaumanoir Dionysia Mauntell Frankly, Eli is intimidated by Dionysia and her confident, outgoing personality. At the same time, he admires her, and that's what got him swept up in her whirlwind. Abilities Quotes Trivia * Eli is represented by a squirrel and the color sandstone brown. ** The squirrel is associated with puzzle-solving, resourcefulness, warning, discovery, change, and avoiding danger. * Eli and Leto are the only sons of King Godfrey to not have children. ** Initially, he was suspected as a possible father of Reinhold Ridley, but was ruled out because of their lack of resemblance. * He's an unusually good chess player. * Eli's star sign is Cancer. * His tarot card is the Hermit, and his moral alignment is true neutral. Related * Eli Rowntree/Poem * Eli Rowntree/Supports Gallery Eli.png Eli_and_Dionysia.png Category:Characters Category:Tara-Ingerilorans Category:Princes Category:First Generation Category:Cancer Category:Hermit Category:True Neutral